A man-machine interface (MMI) is often provided in electronic apparatus so that a user can control the apparatus using user input commands by interacting with the MMI.
Typically there is a one-to-one correspondence between a particular type of interaction and a particular user input command. For example, in a graphical user interface (GUI), selecting an icon may execute a function associated with that icon.